In the related art, when retail stores such as supermarkets sell items of merchandise to customers, the retail stores issue receipts on which details related to transactions thereof are printed. In the related art, the receipts are also used as output media of advertising content, and so technologies for distributing advertising content to devices that issue the receipts have been developed.
Incidentally, in order to carry out such advertisement technique on a large scale, it is necessary for a large number of different stores operated by a plurality of different companies to implement technology to add the advertisement to receipts to be issued. To achieve this, it is necessary to manage the distribution of the advertisement using a central server that communicates with a plurality of store servers connected to the receipt issuing devices. In such systems, the distribution of content is controlled through an input interface made available by the central server. With this input interface, the user can define the condition for distributing the advertising content to the store servers so that the advertising content is distributed to only those store servers that meet the condition.